A Law That Changed It All - UP FOR ADOPTION
by BrownEyedBlitz
Summary: NOT YOUR TYPICAL MARRIAGE LAW FANFIC! Hermione, Ron and Harry are all thrown into trouble again when a Marriage Law is put into place, how will they cope? What will they do? *Sirius is still alive, as are Remus and Tonks!* **STORY IS INDEFINITELY DISCONTINUED AND IS UP FOR ADOPTION**
1. The Letter That Began It All

A/N: The time line of this is Spring of 1999. The war has been over for nearly a year. Making Hermione 19 (20 in September), Harry almost 19 and Ron 19.  
The main ship IS Sirius/Hermione. Sirius is 39, Hermione is an ADULT. Flames are NOT welcome.

This is NOT Beta'ed. I apologise for that.

SIRIUS, REMUS, AND TONKS ARE **_STILL _**ALIVE, THEY DID _**NOT **_DIE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story and am not making profit.**

**JK Rowling owns the characters, but the plot is solely of my own creation. **

* * *

Her groan bounced off the walls in the quiet, dark, damp room. Hermione Jean Granger had awoken, and not by her own terms, but by a bloody owl pecking on the window. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly stood up on wobbly, sleepy legs. Her feet padded against the wooden floor as she made herself to the window. She pulled it open as quietly as possible. The owl hooted and stuck its tiny leg out for her, the brunette retrieved the letter, put a Knut in the pouch and handed him a treat before going to sit on her bed. She slowly opened up the letter, pulled out two pieces of crisp paper, unfolded them and began to read silently.

**The Ministry of Magic Announces: The International Marriage Law**

**Due to decrease of Magical children being born, and increase of Squibs, this once outdated law has now been put back into place to ensure that our world can go on.**

**The specifics of this law are as follows:**

**1. Any witch or wizard, at or above the age of EIGHTEEN and below the age of FIFTY for males and FORTY-FIVE for females whom are not currently married, must do so within a timely manner.**

**2. You MUST be married within THIRTY days of receiving this notice. **

**3. Purebloods can NO LONGER marry within Pureblood lines unless they can prove they are not related for at least SIX generations, due to the increase of Squib children being born to more closely related Purebloods. **

**4. Muggleborns (Children born to NON-MAGICAL parents) are REQUIRED to marry a Pureblood.**

**5. Halfbloods may marry a Halfblood OR Pureblood but it MUST be first researched and approved by the Ministry that relations of the potential couple are not close. **

**6. Muggleborns are NOT permitted to marry other Muggleborns or Muggles as the parents would have a low dose of magic and therefore raising the chance of a Squib.**

**7. You will have a trace placed on you from the time your Marriage Vows are completed, you are required to consummate the marriage within TWENTY-FOUR hours, failure to do so will be the process of the marriage being voted to be null and void and a new partner will be given.**

**8. You are REQUIRED to have ONE magical child conceived and born or to be born by your FIRST marriage anniversary. **

**9. You will have MONTHLY inspections to determine the validness of the marriage and to determine if you are happy, a case worker will be assigned to you and will spend a period of THREE days with you to ensure you are not fooling the Ministry. Failure to pass monthly inspections will result in a new partner, or magic being stripped from you.**

**10. Witches and/or Wizards who fail to comply and adhere to the law will be stripped of their wand, their magical core ripped from them and will be tried and charged accordingly, receiving an Azkaban sentence of no more than TWENTY years, or the Dementor's Kiss.**

**We thank you for your cooperation.  
If you cannot find a suitable mate, please contact the Ministry and we will assign you a partner.**

Hermione began to shake, then the tears began to fall, then the paper slipped from her hands, then an ear piercing scream was let loose from her mouth. Sirius Orion Black, Godfather to Harry Potter was across the hall and was the first to wake up and hear her. He fell out of his bed before running to the door and bursting through.

"Are... Merlin, Hermione. Are you alright?" Sirius frowned slightly as he moved quickly to the young girls' side and pulled her into his arms.

"M-Marriage law!" Hermione wept as she repeated the phrase over and over again. Sirius rubbed her back to try and calm her down, he glanced down and seen the paper on the floor and looked up at Hermione.

"Is this what you're talking about, love?" Sirius laid her back down before bending to grab the paper; he flipped it over and once-d over it. "Bloody hell, the Ministry has to be joking!" Sirius looked at the age requirements again, and then cursed. "I'm thirty-nine." His mumbled voice brought Hermione out of her thoughts, which brought her to look at him. "I'm required to follow this law too…" His voice sounded pained, broke maybe, but definitely pained. Hermione just stared at him before she whispered.

"Call the Order here." She curled her fists up in the blanket and proceeded to bury herself in it while she waited. Harry and Ron had since woken up and were sitting in the two cushiony chairs in her room while she sulked and buried herself into the cover. "I don't want to do this." Hermione mumbled from under the jumble of covers, Ron and Harry both exchanged a look while they chuckled. Hermione poked her head out, her brown hair framing her face while a glare graced her eyes. "Prats, both of you are." They both smirked as she huffed and went back under the covers.

"None of us want to do this, 'Mione, but it has to be done. Our world is dwindling." Harry's voice floated to her ears, she groaned then began thinking. _Only reason he is saying that is because he doesn't have to adhere to this stupid law. He has Ginny to marry, he has someone. He isn't going to be stuck with some stuck up Pureblood forever! _Hermione didn't say anything; instead she just sat on the bed and waited to be called down for the Order meeting. Sure, the war was over and Voldemort was dead but the Order was still intact, as there were still Death Eaters roaming at every corner, and no one was safe until they were all dead or imprisoned. The Order arrived slowly, but within an hour they were all there, at least the ones who were still alive. Hermione, Ron and Harry quickly left the room and descended the stairs to arrive into the formal dining room where everyone was sitting, while Molly quickly busied herself making refreshments and snacks in the kitchen.

Remus was the first one to break the silence and speak. "What gathers us here today? Another Death Eater captured?" The werewolf turned to look at everyone, his eyes stopping on his old friend Sirius, whom cleared his throat and began to speak slowly and quietly.

"A marriage law has been put into place by the Ministry. All Muggleborns are to marry Purebloods, Purebloods can no longer marry a Pureblood unless there are no relatives for at least six generations, and same with Halfbloods." Sirius finished the explanation and let his eyes wander over to Hermione who was sobbing quietly while Harry rubbed her back. "An heir must also be conceived within a year." With that, Hermione's sobs turned to whimpers and she shook violently. Remus nodded his head slightly, and had everyone who met the requirements to write their name down.

"Now, it's in everyone's best interests that you marry within the Order if at all possible. The war may be over, but Death Eaters are still out there and still willing to buy you off." Remus looked over the list and frowned slightly. Harry and Ginny were exempt; they were to be wed soon anyways. Ron was marrying some Halfblood he met, so that left young Hermione with very few choices. He sighed and looked up at Sirius, young Black knew what the old wolf meant when he gave him that look, and he wasn't prepared for it.


	2. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any characters you know, however, I do own the plot. I do not make profit from this.

* * *

Sirius sucked air into his cheeks before he puffed it back out. What was he supposed to do? Marry a girl almost twenty years younger than him? She was the age of his godson! He couldn't do it, kids and marriage never fit into the Sirius Orion Black equation. He was just the godfather, the 'uncle', the babysitter on some days. He enjoyed alcohol and an unlimited amount of girls. He couldn't do it, he wouldn't do it. Or would he?

Remus continued the meeting, pairing up as many people as he could. The last two on the list were Hermione and Sirius. "Padfoot and Hermione, you both are last." Both of them looked up at the aging wizard with fearful and upset faces. Hermione bit her lip and nodded, showing that she was listening. "Sirius, you're a pureblood… Hermione, muggleborn, correct?" They both nodded, Hermione knew what the next sentence was going to be. _You're to be married to him, you both meet the requirements._ "Are you opposed to a fake union between you two?"

Sirius immediately stood up. "Absolutely not, she's just a child!" Sirius' voice boomed across the old room as Hermione continued silently crying. The old dog chanced a glance at her, which she looked away from. "There has to be someone else. Someone else can marry Hermione, and I can go into hiding." As Sirius had been cleared a few years prior, he was required of this law too, to adhere to it, to marry and produce a child.

"I'm just a child? You sleep with women my age!" Hermione hissed the last sentence like venom. After the war, Hermione had changed, had hardened. No nice, bookworm anymore. A hardened war heroine stood in her place. "It's fake! Just until the bloody law is lifted! But, if I'm just a child, I'd rather have the Dementor's Kiss." With the final nail in the coffin, Hermione stood up, knocking her chair over in the process and proceeded to leave the room. All the occupants left turned to stare at the old fool known as Sirius Orion Black.

"Sirius, why?" mumbled Harry, who quickly got up to go find Hermione. The tension in the room became thick, and the occupants didn't know what to do. Do they remain, or leave? Twenty minutes later, Remus dismissed them all except Molly, Sirius, and Hermione, who had ventured back to the table after Harry talked to her.

"Sirius, Hermione. You have too. I know this isn't the best thing, and it isn't convenient, but it needs to happen, for the safety of both of you!" Sirius and Hermione both looked towards one another. Should they do it? They got along quiet well, but could they fake a marriage? Sleep in different rooms, figure it out? They both sighed, but eventually nodded and agreed. A small smile creeped onto Remus' face. "Thank you, both of you." Lupin proceeded to finish packing up and dismissed everyone, but not without telling Hermione and Sirius that they'd be venturing to the Ministry tomorrow to do all the paper work and get a marriage license for them. They proceeded to groan and ask if they could hold off on it, but Remus wouldn't take no for an answer and told them to be ready when he got there.

"So… We're getting married." Hermione's voice, like velvet floated to Sirius and a small smile almost broke free on his face. He nodded slightly and stood up, asking if she wanted tea to which she agreed. "

You ready to become the next Mrs. Black, Hermione?" Sirius chuckled softly as he realized that's what his old hag of a mother was called. "You haven't got much to live up too." Hermione smiled at that, they can change things. No blood purity, just love. The young witch nodded slightly before standing up. "

You ready to have a wife, Sirius?" Hermione's voice took on a slight silky tone, almost like she was trying to seduce him. She sauntered over to him, her hips waving slightly with each step. He had to clear his throat to keep his thoughts and mind in check. Sirius quickly nodded and moved around her to continue making the tea.

"So ready." He nodded as he said it, but in his mind… He was scared, no more women, most likely no more booze. Could he even do it? He shook his head to clear his mind, handed her the tea cup and quickly ran up the stairs. He needed sleep for tomorrow.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Due to conflict with the plot and how no matter what I do, they end up OOC. This story is officially discontinued and IS up for adoption.

I will have **THREE **new stories up within the next few days to make up for it, one of them will be Sirius/Hermione, one will be Lucius/Hermione and the third will be a James/Hermione.

The first two **WILL **be timetravel fics

All stories of mine will be updated within the next few days.  
Thanks!


End file.
